1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resealable rotary dispensing cap which is particularly well suited for dispensing liquids and particulate matter and method of making and using same.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
The term xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims, is to be interpreted as being inclusive of glass or plastic bottles, metallic cans, jars, cups, bottles and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims, is to be interpreted as being inclusive of a cap closure such as a snap fit, push-pull, twist open, or the like, used for providing a closure over a container as described above.
Plastic dispensing caps for containers such as plastic and glass bottles and plastic tubes are well established products with many years of development and commercial use. A problem which has not been satisfactorily resolved by the prior art designs is to provide a one piece resealable dispensing cap that can be manufactured by forming parts having a simple design which can be used with equal effectiveness for dispensing liquids and particulate matter, having adequate seals to prevent leakage of contents of the container, without the need for intricately shaped parts that are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
A need therefore exists and it is an object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap.
It is another object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap, which is particularly well suited for dispensing liquids and particulate matter.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap that can be opened and closed by rotating the cap about its axis to provide an infinitely variable spout opening between the fully opened and closed limits.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap that can be opened and closed by rotating the cap about its axis having a spout opening that is free from obstruction or flow restriction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap having a simple design without intricate parts that provides adequate sealing of the contents.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap wherein the sealing housing is permanently affixed to the container neck.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a resealable dispensing cap wherein the sealing housing provides detents to provide ease of use.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.
To meet the above expressed needs and objects, this invention provides a one-piece injection molded rotary cap that can be turned about its axis in either direction, to open or close the nozzle channel. The cap skirt is designed to snap over an undulating convex/concave bead. Located on the inside of the cap skirt walls are two sets of snaps that are located 180 degrees directly opposite each other. Both sets of snaps fit over and under the container bead. The 360-degree continuous undulated bead is molded with two parallel offsetting segments that are of equal distance up and down, top and bottom. The continuous bead or track is molded in one consistent thickness. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the two valleys and two peaks on the bead track are 180 degrees opposite each other. When the cap is turned it automatically opens and closes the dispensing track by following the up and down fluctuations on the bead track. The inner sealing ring opens and closes as the cap moves up and down, causing the inner ring to slide in and out of the inner wall of the container neck. Dispensing product is done by turning the cap to an open position, tipping the container on its side or upside down and applying pressure to the sidewalls of the container, thereby decreasing the volume of the container and increasing the pressure inside the container to force product through the opening.
Therefore, there is provided according to the present invention, a rotary valve cap and container comprising a cap portion having an inner sidewall with guide bosses disposed thereon and a sealing skirt disposed from the top of the cap concentric with the inner sidewall, and a container neck portion having an inner and an outer sidewall, wherein the outer sidewall has an undulating bead thereon, such that said guide bosses engage said undulating bead for raising and lowering said cap such that said sealing skirt is sealably engages said container neck.